


Out of the Mouths...

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



> Somniare won a bonus drabble from me by guessing which series and episode(s) I was referring to in one of my earlier drabbles. Here it is - hope you like it!

“You really need to tell her, Robbie.” James winds up the toy police car and sets it down; Robbie’s grandson chases it in an ungainly run.

“I know I do.” Robbie sighs. “I just... well, it’s not easy, is it?”

“I know.” James pats Robbie’s arm. “I–”

The door opens abruptly. “I’m back!” Lyn bustles in, shopping in hand. “Oh, hi, James. Didn’t know you'd come to see Dad.”

Jack interrupts, demanding juice. Lyn starts inserting the straw into the carton; Jack protests. “Want Grandad to do it!”

Robbie stands. “No! Grandad James!”

Lyn stares, mouth open. Robbie flushes. “Oops.”


End file.
